characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Zoom
Eobard Thawne is a supervillain from DC Comics. He is better known as Professor Zoom, the original '''Reverse-Flash '''and the arch-enemy of Barry Allen, better known as The Flash. Background Eobard Thawne was a man born in the 25th century, in an age where most superheroes of the 20th century were long gone. Thawne longed for the days of the heroic age, and at the forefront of his longing was his favorite superhero, Barry Allen, AKA The Flash. Thawne was a huge fan of The Flash, even studying at a museum dedicated to him to prove the existence of the Speed Force, the mystical energy source that granted him his powers. After finding the Cosmic Treadmill, a device that The Flash used to travel through time, Thawne stole it so he could go back in time to meet his hero. Replicating the accident the gave Barry his powers, Thawne went back in time, but he accidentally went back to a time after Barry Allen's death. Thawne went to that time period's Flash Museum, and discovered that The Flash's greatest nemesis was himself, under the villain name Professor Zoom. This drove Eobard mad, and he went back to his own time with an intense hatred of Barry Allen. Dying a replica of The Flash's suit yellow, Thawne embraced his destiny of becoming a supervillain, and went back to Barry Allen's time to become his arch-nemesis, Professor Zoom, the first Reverse-Flash. Powers & Abilities * '''Negative Speed Force: '''After duplicating the incident that gave Barry Allen his powers, Eobard began generating a negative version of the Speed Force, the energy field that gives speedsters their powers. This grants him access to all of The Flash's powers, along with some unique ones of his own. ** '''Super Speed: '''As expected of the Reverse-Flash, Professor Zoom's main ability is his ability to move at superhuman speeds, up to at least 7,500,000 mph. He's consistently shown to be capable of keeping up with, if not being slightly faster than, Barry Allen, even moving too fast for Barry to track on occasion. ** '''Accelerated Healing: '''Like other speedsters, Thawne's body heals at a much faster rate than a normal human. ** '''Enhanced Senses: '''Due to his increased speed, Professor Zoom's senses are greatly enhanced, letting him perceive things moving at much higher speeds than a normal human could perceive. ** '''Dimensional Travel: '''Professor Zoom can forcefully drag himself and others into the Negative Speed Force, where his powers are greatly amplified. ** '''Vortex Creation: '''By spinning his arms at super speeds, Thawne can create powerful gusts of wind from his arms. ** '''Phasing: '''By vibrating his molecules at just the right frequency, Professor Zoom can phase himself through solid objects. ** '''Shock Waves: '''A skill learned from Hunter Zolomon, the second Reverse-Flash. By snapping his fingers at high speeds, Professor Zoom can create sonic booms capable of shattering glass and crushing buildings. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Thawne generates electricity from his body. However, this electricity is negative compared to the Speed Force's positive, and is cancerous to users of the Speed Force. *** '''Speed Force Negation: '''By contaminating them with his negative electricity, Thawne can disrupt a speedster's connection to the Speed Force, removing aspects of their powers. *** '''Infection: '''By infecting a Speed Force conduit with his electricity, Thawne can make them generate their own Negative Speed Force energy. ** '''Time Travel: '''By going fast enough to break the time barrier, Thawne can travel either forward or backward in time. Unlike other speedsters, any alterations that Eobard causes to the timeline have no paradoxical side effects. ** '''Youth Draining: '''Thawne can drain the youth of someone he touches and add to his own, gaining the memories and experience of the victim while aging them into dust. ** '''Age Shifting: '''Thawne can change his physical age to disguise himself, turning himself into a young boy, an old man, or his normal age at will. Feats Strength * Regularly trades blows with Barry Allen and Wally West. * Destroyed a room with one kick. * Lifted up a large statue of The Flash and smashed it onto Hal Jordan. * Knocked around Superman and Green Lantern. * After being bring back to life from the Flashpoint event he nearly killed Batman if it wasn't for Doctor Manhattan interfering. Speed * Can keep up with and out-speed Barry Allen and Wally West. * Can take off in a billionth of a second. * Easily reaches speed of at least 7,500,000 mph. * Can make it look like he's in two places at once. * Has ran across water. * By spinning his arms, can create tornadoes. * Easily dodged attacks from Hal Jordan. * Moved fast enough to vanish from Barry Allen's sight. * Held his own against each member of the Flash Family. * Has blitzed Superman, Green Lantern, and Booster Gold. Durability * Tanked blows from Barry Allen and Wally West. * Endured being smashed through walls. * Survived falling from a great height. * Shrugged off having a girder slammed into his stomach. Skill * Replicated the accident that turned Barry into The Flash. * Erased many people from existence using time travel. * Killed Barry Allen's mom and framed his father for it. * Successfully impersonated Barry Allen. * Responsible for the events of Flashpoint. * Manipulated Dr. Alchemy into becoming a criminal. * Knows Taekwondo. Weaknesses * Criminally insane. Fun Facts * As the one responsible for the events of Flashpoint, Thawne is technically the one responsible for the creation of the New 52. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Time Manipulators Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Humans Category:Pure Evil